A Raven Beauty and Her Beast Boy
by willotaku9000
Summary: This is a revision of the original story I put up, so I hope people enjoy it. RavenxBeast Boy
1. Chapter 1

**Total revision of my first story, sorry for those that loved the first version, but I think everyone will enjoy this version a bit more. And this time, it's going to be in chapters and not as rushed. I don't own Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast, just this story. With that said, enjoy one and all. R & R!**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a far away land, a green-skinned prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, he found himself lonely, for he had no one special to share it with. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single amethyst rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.<p>

Instead of being repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince accepted the gift and was about to let her in when the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful blonde enchantress.

The enchantress tried to seduce him, but the prince threw her out for what she tried to do, but by then it was too late, for she had not taken being spurned well. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only portal to the outside world. The rose was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year.

If he could find his true love by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a Beast?

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to rise on a farmhouse near a small village and a young woman exited out the front door and pulled her hood up before walking into town. The young woman was about 5'5", had violet colored hair, which is what gave her the nickname "Raven" by a few of the townspeople, was a little on the petite side, but she definitely had to-die-for womanly curves, an a modestly sized bust, which, depending on her attire appeared to be either large B's to modestly sized C's. Her indigo eyes sparkled with tremendous inner beauty and intelligence that stemmed from all the books she had grown up reading, as well as having inherited her mother's natural attractiveness. The boys her age found her mysterious, weird, and even a little creepy, but she paid them no heed, she liked the way she was. As the young woman of 20 entered the village, everyone she met wished her "Bonjour" as she headed towards the bookshop.<p>

"This town can be so boring at times, thank goodness for these books." She thought to herself as she entered, causing the bell to ring and the kind mid-40's woman to look up from the stack of books she was looking over.

"Ah, Rachel, what brings you here so early in the morning?" The older redhead asked with a smile as she watched Rachel take her hood down and give her a small smile in return.

"Any new books Ms. Gordon? I already finished the ones I got the other day." She asked as she went over to a specific shelf and climbed the ladder leaning on it.

"Not since yesterday, which I'm sure you already browsed through." The older woman chuckled as she watched the younger find a familiar book that she had seen the violet haired woman read oh so many times before.

"Do mind if I take this one then?" The younger woman asked and handed the book to Barbra, who preceded to look it over.

"This one? You've borrowed it...how many times now?" She asked incredulously.

"At least 40 times, but it never gets old. It's a story of a princess from another planet and a warrior from Earth having to battle Evil with a sorceress, a shape shifter, and a mechanical man, and the tension between the princess and the warrior and the sorceress and shape shifter is so compelling." Rachel replied with a smile and a far off look in her eyes. Barbra chuckled with a smile.

"Alright, since you love it so much, it's yours to keep." She said with a bigger smile, causing Rachel to fall from the ladder in shock, but she didn't get hurt as she wasn't very high up.

"Y-You mean it? But-"

"I insist Rachel," Barbra cut her off with a smile, "now you best be off on your daily walk."

"Thank you so much!" Rachel said as she took the book, put it into her bag and headed out the door to finish her shopping. As she did, Barbra smiled, watching her make her way across town, hoping that she didn't run into any goons. Rachel made her way to a small fountain, where she read a little of her favorite book. In her mind she was telling herself about her favorite parts such as when the sorceress in the book meets the shape shifter in the third chapter, when she decided to get up and walk over to the bakery and bought a few rolls. While she was doing that, her thoughts wandered to her mother, and to hopefully avoid the pretty boy, petty, full of himself, evilly intelligent jerk Malchior, and his egotistical, overbearing, arrogant, overcompensating for his impotence sleazeball of a minion Adonis as best she could. Unfortunately for her, two dark eyes that held glints of gold irises were watching her from the shadows with a moon smile that oozed evil genius and perverseness, hinting at what awaited her.

* * *

><p>So, there's Chapter 1 of the new version. I know it was short, but there will be more to come and I hope everyone enjoys it. Until next time, I'm willotaku9000 and look forward to chapter 2!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, chapter two is up! I hope you all enjoy it, sorry it took so long. Again, read and review, but no flames please. With that said, enjoy!

I do not own Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast. DC and Disney respectively.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for her, two dark eyes that held glints of gold irises were watching her from the shadows with a moon smile that oozed evil genius and perverseness, hinting at what awaited her, as an idiot lackey shot an overhead goose down from the sky.<p>

"Hey Boss! I got dinner!" The peanut-brained imbecile called to Malchior triumphantly, holding up his prize with an imbecilic grin on his face. Malchior rubbed his temples from the pain of how idiotic his minion was at times, even if it was a prize goose. Unfortunately for all, Malchior was rather twisted, in that he saw Rachel the same way he saw the dead goose being held by the neck in Adonis' hand: sweet, succulent, tasty, a prize to be had, and things done to it that would make things very awkward to those that knew about it.

"I think I shall make Rachel my bride Adonis." The conniving man said to the taller one suddenly, causing him to blink in surprise.

"You mean the daughter of that crazy inventor?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, I mean the baker's son, yes the inventor's daughter you nitwit!" Malchior rubbed his temples to calm himself down thanks to his underling's display of stupidity.

"Oh, right Boss, sorry." The dimwitted thug apologized and waited to hear why his boss suddenly wanted to marry Rachel. "So why her?"

"Well why not her? Not only would she be eye candy on my arm, the inventor, while appearing insane, is truly innovative, and has some sway over the policies of this village, therefore, if I marry Rachel, I gain power over the village." Malchior explained with the beginnings of an evil grin that made Adonis cringe.

"S-So uh, what do we do Boss?" The over muscled minion asked with slight fear in his voice.

"Leave that to me Adonis, leave that to me." Malchior said with a sly chuckle, which made Adonis feel very creeped out, but he complied with his leader's request.

Meanwhile Rachel had been going through the village, getting the things she needed and was walking just outside the village gate when the two people she detested and was hoping not to run into, bumped into her, which made her take a few steps back.

"Hello sweet Rachel, how nice it is to see you today, there's only one flaw I can find for you, would you like to know what it is?" Malchior said slyly, taking a step closer to the young woman.

"Is it that I'm not swooning over you like the rest of your fangirls, or something?" She said, daggers in her eyes that were pointed straight at him, which he waved off.

"No, no, it's this," He said as he grabbed her book from her hands and held it away from her. "You don't need books dear Rachel, they're bad for someone like you." He smirked as he threw the book into the mud.

"How dare you." Rachel said venomously as she went over and picked the book up and proceeded to clean the mud off it. "Books are wonderful things, they inspire, give knowledge, and are a means to escape a dreary life." She remarked as she finally got the book cleaned off and decided that it would be safer if she put it in her bag, which she did. Malchior knew what she said was true, but he preferred his arm candy to be bimbos, and he did not intend to make Rachel an exception. "Now if you're finished, I must return home." She said before she started to walk away, only to be stopped by Malchior and Adonis again.

"Not quite my sweet Rachel, for you see, you have the honor of spending the evening with me, isn't that wonderful?" He said with a crocodile grin, expecting her to go along with it, he was sadly mistaken.

"Don't care, don't want it, buzz off." She said with hints of anger in her voice, and while she would have been detained yet again by the two men, an explosion was suddenly heard coming from the direction of Rachel's house, making her look in its direction with concern. "Mother." Was all she said as she ran towards the smoke cloud that had started to come from the house, leaving Malchior standing in the road, looking like an idiot, which he did not take very well and stormed away to the pub, Adonis following with a look of fear behind him.

Meanwhile Rachel had reached her house and descended into the basement, trying to search through the clearing smoke for her mother. "Mother? Mother are you here? Are you alright?" She asked frantically, not sure if her mother was alright or if she had died because of one of her experiments.

"I'm alright dear one, just angry at this infernal machine." Arella said as the smoke cleared showing the older woman kicking the machine she had built. "But I am about ready to throw this thing away, it won't cooperate and work for me!"

"That's what you always say Mother." Rachel said with a soft smile, knowing that when her mother said that, she would still try anyway and make it work somehow. "And tomorrow it will work and you'll win first prize at the fair, and your talents will be world-renown."

"You really believe that?" Arella asked her daughter, the inventing gleam in her eyes. When Rachel nodded, Arella smiled and got back to work. "Hand me the bifurcating dilator over there would you?" She asked, having slid under the machine, when no tool was handed to her, she slide out and pointed to the correct one. "Otherwise known as the dog-legged clencher Dear." She said as she slid back under the machine, and was promptly handed said tool. "So, how was your day, did you have a nice time in town?"

"Well, I got a new book, Ms. Barbra was kind enough to give it to me as a gift." Rachel said with a small smile, but then frowned slightly. "Mother, do you think I'm…weird?"

"My daughter, weird? What gave you that idea dear one?" Arella asked as she slid back out from under the machine with a bizarre goggle contraption on her head that helped magnify what she was looking at.

"I don't know, just, I see some of the villagers looking at me funny and I keep getting this feeling that I don't fit in around here. Besides a few good people in the village, there's no one I can really talk to." Rachel replied.

"Well what about that-" Arella began before Rachel cut her off.

"Not Malchior, he's a pervert and believes women should be quiet, stupid, and obey his every whim while looking pretty on his arm." Rachel said in an huff.

"Well dear one, this machine is going to be a start of a new life for us, I promise." Arella said kindly as she came out from under it. "Now, let's give it a try." And with that, she pulled a lever on it, causing the machine to whir and it began to work, chopping firewood as it should.

"It works Mother! It works!" Rachel said happily, hugging Arella, who returned it lovingly.

"Alright, now that we know it works, time to hitch up Rol and head out to the fair." Arella said with a confident smile. Together Arella and Rachel got Rol the red hair, semi-fat farm horse and the machine ready to go and Rachel hugged her mother lovingly.

"Be careful and good luck Mother." Rachel said with a smile.

"I will be dear one, and you as well." Arella replied before getting Rol to move and away they were, travelling through the woods. For a few hours all was fine, until it started getting dark, the forest became more menacing the deeper they got. Rol was quickly becoming more and more uneasy when they finally reached a signpost, but unfortunately the words were illegible due to time and weather erosion. "Hmm, maybe we missed a turn somewhere, should have been there by now." She said as she looked at the aged signpost. Rol looked at the two different paths, the one on the left looked inviting and safe, while the one on the right looked dark, overgrown and dangerous. So Rol decided to do the smart thing and started down the nicer path.

"Let's go down this path Rol, it'll be much quicker." Arella said as she steered Rol down the darker path. And while Rol didn't like it, the over-fed horse had no choice and went down the dark path, feeling more and more nervous as they went. After a little while Arella decided it would be a good idea to turn back and return to the signpost and go down the other path when suddenly a large group of bats flew past, spooking Rol out of his wits. "Whoa Rol, whoa boy!" Arella cried before Rol started running through the forest, narrowly avoiding everything in his way before he stopped in front of a cliff. Arella was lucky enough to get him to reverse far back enough that they weren't in danger, unfortunately she was bucked off of him and watched him run away, taking the machine with him. As she stood up, she saw the wolves that were starting to line up in front of her. Arella quickly ran away from them, trying to lose her chasers, and tumbled down a hill, landing in front of a gate to a castle. She quickly opened it and closed it once she was inside, locking it so that the wolves couldn't get to her. Arella looked up at the magnificent castle as it started to rain and headed inside for the shelter.

"Hello? Is there anybody here? I just came in for shelter from the storm, I'm lost and my horse ran away." Arella said, not noticing the candelabra and interesting looking clock whispering in the shadows.

"Didn't ya hear the woman? She's lost and needs shelter." The candelabra whispered to the clock.

"No, be quiet Victor, if the Master finds out- shush!" The clock began before cutting off in order to appear like a normal clock, the candelabra following suit as Arella passed them by.

"Is there anyone here? Please, I just want to stay the night, I promise that once I get my bearings in the morning, I'll leave." Arella said as she turned back briefly to pick up the candelabra.

"Of course you can stay here Mademoiselle, welcome to our home." Victor said, causing Arella to look around, not realizing that the candelabra in her hand had said it. So Victor gently tapped her shoulder, which made Arella turn her head, causing her to come face to face with him. "Allo." Was all he managed to get out before she dropped him in surprise. "Owww."

"Sorry, it's just, you surprised m- wait, you can talk!" Arella realized in shock.

"Oh great, now look what you did Victor, now how are weeeeeeeeee-" Richard said before he was picked up by Arella and studied.

"How is this accomplished? This is incredible!" Arella said as she fiddled with Richard, and tickled his feet, causing the poor clock to squirm. Arella finally stopped, leaving a panting and embarrassed Richard blushing (if clocks could blush) on the floor next to Victor.

"I feel so violated." He moaned to himself when the older woman suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you, oh dear, you are soaked to the bone Mademoiselle. Come, let's get you warmed up by the fire." Victor said as he lead her into a room that had a bright fire going.

"Are you crazy?! The Master will _kill_ us when he finds out!" Richard said as he chased after them, unaware that the master of the castle _was_ watching them at that moment.

"Oh hush Richard, the poor woman needs food and shelter and we are going to give it to her." A kindly, much older womanly voice said as a cart zoomed in, running him over and stopping in front of the chair that Arella was just beginning to sit down in. "Would you like one lump or two dear? And would you like some pie?" A teapot asked her, having already filled a cup with fresh, hot tea.

"Um, thank you, maybe a spoonful of sugar?" Arella replied, making every talking piece of furniture look at her funny before resuming what they were doing, the requested sugar was added to the tea and Arella picked it up and sipped from it, causing the teacup to giggle.

"That tickles!" The teacup managed through its giggles, making Arella take another look at it, but soon smiled kindly. Suddenly the door to the den slammed open and a strong gust of wind blew into the room, which extinguished Victor's flames and the fire in the fireplace. A beast like being appeared in the doorway, walking on all fours and looking very menacing, even if its fur was green.

"**There is an intruder in the castle.**" The Beast growled, causing the teacup to hide behind its mother and the other talking objects to cower in fear.

"Master, allow me to explain, the woman was lost in the woods and needed help." Victor tried to explain before a growl from the Beast silenced him. Richard also tried to explain, but was quickly silenced by the Beast as well. Arella looked to one side of the chair she was sitting in before turning to look to the other and came face to face with the Beast.

"**Who are you and what are you doing here?!**" The Beast growled with a scowl at Arella.

"Please, I was lost in the woods and just needed a place to stay the night in order to get my bearings, I swear!" She replied as she backed away from him in fear.

"**You're not welcome here!**" It was then the Beast noticed that she was staring at him. "**Stop staring!**" Beast growled angrily at Arella.

"Please, I meant no harm, I just needed a place to stay." She began but was cut off.

"**Oh I'll give you a place to stay.**" The Beast said as he picked her up and carried her out of the den, slamming the door behind him, leaving Victor, Richard, Mother Mae Eye, and the teacup in total darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

Well that was a little long but I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'll get on chapter three within the next few days and I hope you're all looking forward to it. So, see you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The long awaited Chapter Three, and I still don't own Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast, just this story.

* * *

><p>While all that was going on, outside of Rachel's modest house, Malchior and Adonis were lurking in the bushes. Malchior was wearing black boots, black pants with gold inlays, a black fancy shirt with gold cufflinks, a dark purple vest, and a black coat with tails, the fancy tie had a dragon design and his hair was slicked back in a way that reminded many of dragon's tail. Adonis was wearing a red suit that showed off his muscles without ripping.<p>

"So what's the plan Boss?" Adonis asked, trying not to mess with his suit.

"My plan is to go in there and convince her that marrying me is her best option, seeing as any other male suitor thinks she's creepy and weird. She must feel alone after all." He replied with a smirk. Malchior told Adonis to wait outside with the other 'guests' that were waiting, most of the town had gathered for this, and Malchior wasn't about to embarrass himself in front of them. He swaggered up to the door and rang the bell.

Meanwhile Rachel was reading a book when she heard the bell. She got and checked to see who it was. She groaned when she saw Malchior standing outside. She opened the door a little. "What do you want Malchior?" She asked, not the least bit amused.

"Ah, sweet Rachel, so eloquent." He remarked with a smirk as he pushed himself through the door. "I've come to give you a most wonderful choice." He sneered as he looked around the modest house.

"And what would that _be_ exactly?" She asked, not happy that he had just barged into her home.

"Either marry me, or be alone for the rest of your life. I mean really, everyone thinks you're weird, different, dark, and off-putting. Creepy~" He commented slyly, grinning internally as he saw her face contort from his words.

"I-I'm not creepy." She said defensively. "I'm just misunderstood!"

"And people fear what they do not understand." Malchior said with a malicious smile. "Marry me, and they will respect you." He continued, an evil light glinting in his eyes. Rachel looked up at him with teary eyes, she didn't want to be alone, she didn't want to be creepy or weird. She took a hesitant step towards Malchior before pulling back.

"N-No! I'm not marrying a worse creep!" She said angrily.

"Just think of it Rachel, a mansion, you by my side, our children playing by the fire. You'll have a family, a real home. You'll be accepted by all, all you have to do is listen to me, and heed my words." He baited her, but she wasn't going to fall for it.

"No, you just want arm candy and leverage on the council. I _refuse_ to be anyone's puppet!" She declared before rushing at him and began to push him towards the door. "Get out! I never want you around here again Malchior! If I see you near me or my mother again, I will use a frying pan to beat you over the head with!" She said angrily as she practically threw him out of the house, where he landed in mud. Rachel slammed the door and locked it tight.

Adonis walked over to Malchior and leaned down. "So how'd it go Boss?" He asked obliviously. Malchior growled at him and pulled him into the mud before getting out. "Touchy." Adonis said as he sat up. Malchior grumbled angrily after being made a fool in front of everyone and left, the others soon following.

Rachel waited a bit before peeking out to see if he was gone. When she determined that it was safe, she left the house and began to rant. "How dare he say those things about me! How dare he think that I would _willingly_ marry him!" She said angrily as she walked across a field behind the house. Suddenly she heard the sound of hoof beats and turned to see Rol running towards her, but without her mother. "Rol? Where's Mother?" She asked the horse, unhitching him from the machine.

Rol shook his head and Rachel climbed on top of him. "Please Rol, take me to Mother." She asked before he turned around and galloped back into the forest. After a few hours, they arrived at the castle gate, Rol pranced fearfully in front of it. Rachel dismounted and led him through the gate, all the while trying to comfort him. "Oh Mother, where could you be?"

Inside Victor and Richard were arguing. "You just couldn't keep quiet, could you? Just had to invite her to stay, didn't you? Serve her tea, let her sit in the master's chair, need I go on Victor?" Richard asked in a huff. The candelabra rolled his eyes at the clock.

"I was trying to be hospitable. Unlike you." He replied sassily. Meanwhile Rachel had entered the castle as was beginning to explore.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked aloud, wondering who or what lived here. "Hello? Mother are you here?" She asked into the darkness. When no one answered, she continued to explore. Meanwhile in the kitchen Mother Mae-eye was helping the other tea cups get bathed when the youngest hopped in.

"Mother! Mother! There's a _girl_ in the castle!" The teacup said excitedly, getting a glare from the teapot.

"I'll not have you spread rumors Billy." She replied before lifting the teacup into the tub. Just as Billy landed in the water, a feather duster entered excitedly.

"A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" The pink feather duster said happily.

"I told you so Mother." Billy said with a sheepish smile. Of course elsewhere in the castle, Victor and Richard were arguing again.

"You Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-" Richard's insults were cut shirt as they heard Rachel call out for her mother. The two of them turned to see Rachel past by.

"D-Did you see that?" Victor said as he rushed to the door and poked his head around it. "It's a girl!"

"I _know_ it's a girl." Richard replied with a annoyed expression. "What about it?"

"Don't you see? She could be the one to break this stupid spell!" Victor said excitedly before chasing after her with Richard trying to stop him. As Rachel advanced down a narrow hallway, Victor and Richard sneaked up on her. They opened a door that lead to the tower where Arella was being kept. Rachel heard the door creak and turned around.

"Mother?" She asked as Victor and Richard rushed off. "Hello? Is there anyone there? I'm looking for my mother." She said as she walked through the open door and up the stairs, unaware of Victor watching her. "That's weird, I could have sworn that I heard someone...Is anyone here?"

"Rachel?" Her mother's voice echoed from the cell on the next floor.

"Mother?" Rachel said as she rushed up the stairs. She got to the next floor and saw the different cells, all empty except for the one that held her mother. "Mother!" She cried before she rushed over to her mother.

"Rachel, how did you find me?" Her mother asked, Rachel took her hands and mentioned how cold they were and that they had to get out of the castle. "Rachel, forget about me and get out of here. There's no time to explain, just go now!" She said frantically when suddenly the Beast grabbed Rachel and whipped her around, causing her to fall to her knees.

"**What are you doing here?**" The Beast asked as he circled the dark room, save for moonlight coming in from the skylight.

"W-Who are you?" Rachel asked, trying to see in the darkness.

"**The master of this castle.**" The Beast responded with a low growl.

"Please, I've come for my mother. Please let her out, she's sick and needs medicine." She pleaded.

"**She shouldn't have trespassed in the first place! She is my prisoner, and there is nothing you can do.**" Beast said angrily.

"There must be some way I can convince you!" She pleaded with him trying to think of something when it hit her. "Take me in her place, I beg you."

"**You?!**" He yelled before his expression softened in confusion. "**You would...take her place?**" He asked curiously, he hadn't see such a noble act in many years.

"Rachel please, don't do this for me." Arella begged, but her daughter's mind was made up.

"If I did, would you let my mother go?" Rachel asked.

"**Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever.**" Beast said in response, and Rachel realized that she couldn't see him.

"Come into the light." She asked, and Beast stepped forward. What she saw was inhuman. He truly was a beast, he looked like some form of werecreature, but with green fur. He stood at least seven feet tall, and his fangs protruded from his mouth. His eyes were pure white, but it was clear he wasn't blind. She fell back in shock. Arella tried again to convince her to leave, but she was stubborn. She regained her composer and stepped into the light, allowing it to show off her natural beauty. For a moment she swore she saw beautiful emerald eyes gazing at her in surprise, before they reverted back to white.

"You...You have my word." She said, looking up at him.

"**Done!**" Beast said quickly before moving to unlock the cell while Rachel fell to her knees with her head in her hands. Arella rushed over to her and cupped her daughter's face in her hands.

"Rachel, I love you very much, you shouldn't have to do this." Arella told her daughter, she didn't have much time.

"I love you too Mother, I'm going to be fine." She replied. Arella was about to say something when Beast grabbed her and carried her downstairs. "Wait please! Wait!" Rachel cried as she watched her mother be taken away. Outside the castle, the Beast carried Arella towards an old carriage. He placed her inside roughly.

"Please, spare my daughter, she has no quarrel with you!" Arella pleaded, but the Beast would not listen.

"**Take her to the village.**" He told the carriage, which sprang to life, breaking free of the overgrown ivy vines holding it in place and slunked off like a spider to the village with Arella inside. Inside the tower, Rachel watched the carriage leave from the cell window. She slumped to her knees and began to cry.

The Beast made his way back inside and up the stairs, Victor was still at his post and spoke to him. "Master?"

"**What is it Victor?!**" The Beast said angrily, making Victor cower slightly.

"W-Well, since the girl is going to be staying with us for a long time, maybe it would be a good idea to offer her a more comfortable room unstead of making her stay in the cell?" He suggested, to which the Beast snorted angrily and stormed back up the stairs. "Okay then, maybe next time."

When the Beast arrived at the top floor, he saw Rachel crying. "Y-You didn't even let me say goodbye!" Rachel said through her tears. "I may never see my mother again for the rest of my life and you didn't let me say goodbye!"

Her words cut him like a knife and he realized the error he had made. After being alone for so long, he had forced the same fate onto another person, something had made himself promise to never do. His anger had gotten the better of him this time and he felt the pang of guilt in his heart. "**I-I'll show you to your room.**" He said softly, making Rachel look up at him, wiping away her tears.

"W-What? M-My room?" She asked in surprise. "But I thought..." She began indicating the cell she was currently in.

"**Do you want to stay in the tower?**" He asked impatiently, when Rachel shook her head he turned away to led her to her room. She followed him quickly, but started to keep some distance between the two of them as they went farther into the castle. She looked at the hideous sculptures on the walls, the light cast frightening shadows on them. She gasped and hurried to catch up to the Beast, who was carrying Victor to light the way.

The tall creature looked back at her and saw a tear form in the corner of the young woman's eye. "Yo man, say something to her." Victor said in a whisper. The Beast nodded and looked back at her.

"**I um...I hope you like it here.**" He said in a gentler voice, looking at Victor for approval. He motioned for the Beast to continue. "**The castle is your home now, so um...you can go anywhere you wish. Except for the West Wing.**" He told her.

"What's in the West Wing?" She asked, the fact it was forbidden intrigued her.

"**It is forbidden!**" He replied angrily, causing Victor to sigh. Soon they were at Rachel's new room. He opened the door for her. "**Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you.**" He said almost tenderly as she walked into the room.

"Dude, ask her to dinner." Victor told him.

"**Would you...I mean...you will be expected at dinner!**" He said and slammed the door behind him. Rachel couldn't bare it any longer and rushed over to the bed, crying hard from the events that had just taken place, but especially from being unable to say goodbye to her mother. She didn't know it then, but things were going to change in her life for the better.

* * *

><p>FINALLY CHAPTER THREE IS FINISHED! I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope you all like it. I'm going to take a small break before working on Chapter Four, but I hope everyone's still enjoying the story.<p> 


End file.
